


An anomaly

by CyanEmpire



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanEmpire/pseuds/CyanEmpire
Summary: The Reaper war is over but Heroes cannot rest.Though they are broken, the actions of Cerberus still echo throughout the galaxy; and though dead, some of the illusive man's plans may yet see fruition. But the  machinations of the human supremacist group are not the only thing that Shepard will have to worry about...





	1. Memories of a Shattered Past

_Virmire had been a beautiful planet, cyan sea met a cool blue sky and its surface was dotted with radiant emerald isles. The normal tranquillity of its diverse ecology had been ruined by the planets recent occupation by Saren Arterius. This peace had been further interrupted by the arrival of Saren's pursuer, the newly appointed Human Spectre and the battle that had erupted between them._

_“Lieutenant, we just saw a Geth dropship heading to your location.” The voice of Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams crackled across the radio_

_“Shit they’re already here.” Replied Kaiden Alenko “Commander, we‘ll be overrun; I’m activating the bomb”_

_“What the hell are you doing Alenko?!” asked the Lion of Elysium, a rhetorical question tinted with fear_

_“Go on Commander; go save your wife, I’ll take care of the bomb”_

_John Shepard surveyed the two people at his side. Tali’Zorah nar Rayya looked to her commander expectantly, her face unreadable behind the purple visor. Garrus Vakarian was checking their surroundings through the sights of his rifle, his face pointed away from the Human Spectre. There was only one decision and it pained him to make it; “If Saren or the Geth get to you they might be able to destroy the bomb, Ashley can you hold out for a while?” Shepard asked desperate for an affirmative._

_“John I… You don’t need to worry about me, I’ve got… there’s a shuttle here… my own way out. Get to the Lieutenant and the bomb, get them secured; the mission comes first.” Came the reply from Ashley oddly calm_

_A confrontation with the Geth and Saren later; Alenko and the bomb secured John Shepard was evacuating in the Normandy he radioed his wife of three years “Ash, we’re out safely, where do we pick up your shuttle?” A soft sob was his only reply, “Ashley, you alright?”_

_“Yeah skipper,” came the voice of Ashley Williams across the radio “I’m alright with this… you look after yourself now, you beat these machines like you did the squints on Elysium, you give little Sammie… you win our boy a future.”_

_His heart stopped “Ash, what happened to the shuttle?” he asked softly_

_“There was no shuttle John; I love you”_

The memory of the flash of nuclear detonation woke the galactic hero with a start, but he was not alone. Tali’Zorah vas Normandy; the Quarian who had been with him through so much since then placed a gentle hand on his chest “Don’t worry John, it was a just dream” she spoke softly, her face exposed to him as it now could be in the clean room they shared.

“It wasn’t;” Said John Shepard wearily, his eyes dropping to her hand “not really, it was a memory.” The simple statement was a terrible fact; would it even be possible for a man who had endured what he had to have dreams worse than his own memories?

“The crucible?” Asked the Quarian a hint of worry in her clear moonlight eyes

“Virmire”

“Oh,” Tali hated it when Shepard dreamt of that, she felt so guilty. Were it not for Virmire she’d never have found herself in bed with the man of her dreams, her hero and now lover. She pushed the thought from her mind “It’s been a while since you last saw the Williams” Tali paused mid-sentence before continuing “or Sam even, hasn’t it” Tali winced as as she said the name of Shepard’s son, she would never know the joy of having a child with him, _by the ancestors it hurt._

“It has” said Shepard his blue eyes flecked with steel glanced her way as he gave the Quarian a worried look

She gulped; the family of Ashley Williams had tried to make her feel welcome they honestly had, but it felt wrong to intrude when Shepard wanted to see Sam. The child was the product of Ashley’s love for her Skipper and Tali felt guilty every time she saw the now seven year old. _I profited from the death of his mother_ Tali would tell herself _the child must absolutely hate me._

After the search for Saren, Shepard’s death over Alchera, the attack on the collector base, Shepard’s incarceration in Vancouver and then the Reaper war followed by Shepard’s six month coma the child had grown to six years old and had spent most of that time in the care of Ashley’s mother, Madeline Williams. Ultimately John and the child’s maternal grandmother had decided he should stay in her care.

“Sarah and Sam will be on the citadel for the commemoration this evening. I got them seats near the front; it’ll be Sam’s first time here. I’ve got them a hotel for…”

“They should stay here; ancestors know we have enough space” Tali interrupted

“Tali”

“I’ll be fine John, I like the Williams; I just feel…”

“You had nothing to do with Ash’s death Tali”

“Keelah John, I know it’s just… It wasn’t your fault either; you can’t beat yourself up over failing to save her. Now don’t be a Bosh’tet; Sarah and your son are staying here, and that’s final.” The Quarian said with a huff.

Looking around Shepard spied a clock it was 0520 GST; early, but time to get up. The citadel ran on galactic Standard time; twenty hours to a day, one hundred minutes to an hour, one hundred seconds to a minute, each second half that of one on earth. The result was a day that lasted nearly twenty eight hours on earth.

Shepard turned his attention back to the Quarian in bed with him. Following the Reaper war Tali’Zorah had resigned her position as Admiral in the Migrant fleet; being succeeded by Kar'Danna vas Rayya who had been the captain of Tali’Zorah’s birth vessel. She had also stepped down from her position as the Quarian Ambassador; being succeeded by her Aunt, Shala’Raan vas Tonbay. She continued to assist her aunt with Embassy work but considering her relationship with Shepard it would be inappropriate for her to continue in the position of ambassador herself.

“Well” said Shepard “time to get up”

**~**

It was two years to the day since the fall of the Reapers. A threat once believed to be indestructible, a threat with a billion years of experience laid low by the actions of a single organic. Where a council paralysed by indecision and selfishness had nearly cost all species capable of interstellar flight their very lives. Shepard’s charisma and sheer force of will had united a divided galaxy; he had prevailed where the council had failed.

The citadel was partially repaired and construction crews occupied much of the station, the Zakera ward however was mostly intact. It was through this ward that a young Asari who was now approaching her one hundred and twelfth birthday found herself. Hurrying along with encrypted data towards the one individual she vaguely trusted that would be able to decrypt it, an individual who had requested anything to do with the only part the Asari could decipher.

“And by the will of the enkindlers the human known as the Shepard was brought back from the brink of death and thus became an avatar of their collective will…” A Hanar was preaching nearby. Interrupting its own Sermon, it called out to the Asari “This one is honoured by your presence Companion, it wonders if you would be willing to assist with a small favour”

“Companion?” asked the Asari

“Yes, this one recognises you as one of the companions of the Shepherd. You are Liara T’soni, the bride to be correct?”

A slight twitch as a scowl tried to manifest itself but was quickly hidden. “Yes, I am Liara T’soni, but Shepard is marrying Tali’Zorah vas Normandy” Explained the Asari Archaeologist turned information specialist “She is another of Shepard’s ‘Companions’” Stated T’soni, stressing the last word.

The Hanar recoiled in horror “This one meant no offence; you are ‘the bride to be,’ ‘the avatar of knowledge’ without whom the Shepard may not have succeeded in his divinely appointed quest. ‘The bride that is,’ ‘ she who maintains’; your fellow companion will have a ceremony within the year in order to bind herself forever to the Shepard’s divine will”

 _What was this strange Hanar talking about?_ Wondered Doctor T’soni, the part about a ‘ceremony’ was obvious; it had clearly been referring to the upcoming Bonding of Tali’Zorah and John on Rannoch under Quarian law thought the Asari wistfully. She gave pause to that line of thinking as her brow furrowed. _That wasn’t public knowledge; that was to be private event attended by few people._

Her mind wandered to other things the Hanar had said; what was this stuff about ‘Shepard’s divine will’ and her being ‘the avatar of knowledge?’ She was going to have to look into this; _is it just one lunatic on a street corner, or was the crew of the Normandy now gods in a growing religion?_

Liara was brought back from her thoughts with a small tugging of her sleeve. She looked down into the bright adoring eyes of a human child no older than five “fank you for helping Commana Shepar’ save my mom an’ me” said the child. A woman rushed forward, taking the child in her arms showering the Asari with offers of thanks and apologies for the intrusion.

A small collection of people began to gather around the Asari doctor, the Hanar preacher, the mother and her child. Liara recognising what would likely happen; started her escape from the praise and thanks she knew she’d receive. Excusing herself from the crowd with an apologetic farewell she rushed off to carry on with her task. Thoughts raced through her mind; the reverence in the voice of the mother and child, the claims of Shepard’s ‘divine will’ and her place in the pantheon that may be forming, most of her thoughts were focusing on one part of the experience though. The Hanar had referred to her as ‘the Bride to be,’ and Tali’Zorah as ‘the Bride that is.’

 As the Asari scurried off toward a nearby elevator single question jumped to the forefront of Liara’s mind; _do I still have a chance?_

She hadn’t had a chance during the adventures she had shared with Shepard during her days on the original Normandy. First John had been with Ashley, and then after Ashley had been killed it had been totally inappropriate to move so soon after her death. Liara had planned to allow for a respectful mourning period but after Alchera and with the hunt for the Shadow Broker underway she had been unable to jump aboard the SR2 “and by the time I could Miss Zorah had made her move” Liara said softly as she entered the elevator.

 

**~**

 

Aimeera T’lenia was an Asari reporter, and today she was very excited; she squirmed in her seat as she waited for the acting director of the Spectre office. _Goddess I can’t wait to meet him_ she thought to herself as she looked around the Director’s office. The room was dominated not by the Director’s desk like the councillors offices were, but by an object sitting against the wall to her right. It appeared to be a war memorial, names running down both sides in alphabetical order.  T’lenia blinked one name sat in the middle of the memorial. _David Anderson; He was the first Human councillor right?_

Aimeera had seen the holovids of his ascendancy to the position; she recalled Anderson and Commander Shepard had been close and that the once councillor had commanded the resistance on earth against the Reaper occupation there.

A noise behind her drew her attention her eyes widening as The Shepard walked into the room. Quickly getting up she introduced herself “Command… Director Shepard” She stumbled _Goddess I’ve already embarrassed myself._

A friendly smile came to the newly appointed director’s face “Don’t worry about it; I get it a lot miss…”

“T’lenia, Aimeera T’lenia Sir.” Said the reporter slipping into the military mode she’d left only eighteen months earlier.

“Well Miss T’lenia, I understand you were in the Thessian militia formed during the Reaper crisis three years ago?”

“Yes Sir, uh Director” Came the reply

“Please, just call me Shepard. To be honest, your service during the Reaper war is one of the reasons I agreed to this interview, I don’t tend to like reporters very much.” Said the human gesturing to the seat she had occupied only a couple of minutes earlier.

The Asari sat down as indicated glancing again at the memorial as she did so. “Shepard, if you don’t mind me asking what is this memorial in your office?”

“This?” he said walking over and placing a hand reverently on the stonework “I am holding on to it until the presidium is repaired and the Reaper museum is completed, it is a good place to start your interview actually. You wanted to see how Commander Shepard united a galaxy to face down the greatest threat we’ve ever seen correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct commander” she replied softly as she remembered those she had lost to that threat

“Well every name here is someone who served on the Normandy and died in service to that goal,” He pointed at a name “Jenkins was the first man under my command to die due to the Reapers influence, he was shot by Saren’s Geth on Eden Prime in 2183”

“The circumstances of the deaths of some of these people are still confidential so I won’t be able to tell you about all of them. Some of the more recent ones are on the public record so I can disclose some of my insight on those to you.”

The Asari quickly brought up her Omni-tool to record the Spectre office Director

“Here we have Thane Krios; he was a Drell who offered me his service when I went against the collectors”

“That was when you were working with Cerberus?”

Shepard was prepared for this question “Cerberus was involved with the mission but the extent of their involvement remains confidential under Citadel Law, Systems Alliance Law and Spectre office request. In other words it’s complicated.” He offered a small smile and a silent request not to push further. T’lenia gave a nod to acknowledge that which had been left unspoken, Shepard drew a deep breath before continuing “Thane Krios had Kerpals Syndrome; he felt he’d not lead an exemplary life, and wished to make up for it before his eventual passing. Ultimately Kerpals Syndrome was not that which claimed his life, he died at the hands of a Cerberus assassin in an attempt on the Salarian councillors life during their coup attempt on the Citadel.”

“The public record mentions Mr Krios suffering from Kerpals Syndrome and him dying protecting the Salarian councillor. Director Shepard; if you don’t mind me asking what was he like as a person?”

“I’m afraid I only knew him through the last year of his life, so I can only give a perspective on that. From what I saw Thane cared deeply about the troubles in the galaxy, he sought to right the perceived negative effect he felt he had had. He cared for his son more than anything, he… he was a good man, we lost many good people during the war…” Shepard said trailing off before continuing “Thane was an exceedingly spiritual individual, he would pray for success in his missions. After every kill thane would ask for forgiveness, even going as far as to ignore those who are not a threat in his immediate vicinity.” Shepard paused reflecting on the past “I first met him after his assassination of a corrupt crime lord; I was in the room as he eliminated his target. His first words to me were ‘I apologize, but the prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken.’ That first sentence told me a lot about him”

“Who’s Edi?” asked the journalist gesturing to the memorial “was her last name unknown?”

Shepard glanced at the memorial then back at the Journalist “E D I is an acronym for Enhanced Defence Intelligence, and as of a week ago her name should be removed from the memorial. We managed to restore her using recently acquired backup code.”

“Enhanced Defence Intelligence” said T’lenia as if tasting the phrase “She is an artificial construct, you put one on the memorial?”

An expression of annoyance flashed across the Director’s face “Edi was a valuable crew member and I’m very glad we’ve managed to get her back. And no we did not ‘put one on the memorial’ we put two.”

A gesture to another name “Legion was a Geth platform that served on the SR2, and before you ask ‘my name is Legion: for we are many’ it’s from the Christian bible, the book of Mark. The Geth platform Legion had eleven hundred and eighty three programs running and struggled to understand the concept of ‘I’. He referred to himself as ‘we’ or ‘us’ up until the last minute of his life, for the first time in his existence he referred to himself as ‘I’ before he gave up his existence to allow the Geth to experience personhood.”

“Commander, I’m… I’m not sure I understand.” Said the Asari as a door opened behind her allowing two more people into the room.

“In its last moments Legion referred to itself as I instead of we.” One of the new comers said softly, her voice muffled through her helmet.

“This change from first person plural to singular indicates that Legion’s personality had fully actualized” the synthetic voice from the other stated “In its last moment the Geth platform known as Legion ceased to be an avatar of the Geth Consensus and became a person.”

“Aimeera T’lenia, meet two crew members of the Normandy. This is Tali’Zorah vas Normandy, who was an admiral in the Migrant fleet during the reaper war, and who you might be aware is the assistant ambassador for the Quarians on the Citadel” stated Shepard wrapping an arm around the petite Quarian’s waist. Gesturing to the other new comer “And this is the newly resurrected Edi”

 “I’m afraid we’ll have to cut this interview short Miss T’lenia; there are some sensitive political matters the three of us are going to be discussing and I’m afraid the press doesn’t need a presence during that discussion. If you talk to Kelly on the way out I’m sure you’ll be able to set up another time to continue this interview“

 

~

 

Sarah Williams had had a busy day already; the shuttle she and her nephew Sam Williams had taken to the Citadel had arrived an hour earlier than it should have. She looked down at the boy at her side, Sam Williams had been named such after his grandfather, John Shepard had had no problem with that, he had highly respected the man and Ash had loved him all the more for it.

Sarah had a complicated relationship with the man whom she regarded as her brother in law. She had first met him when she was eight years old; the then sixteen year old John Shepard had moved in next door to live with his uncle, he had been a broody teenager which was understandable considering what had happened on Mindoir. Sarah recalled her older sister Ashley talking about how cool Shepard was, and how she would marry him when she grew up.

“Well you got your wish sis” muttered Sarah

A few months after John Shepard had moved in next door the patriarch of the Williams family was on leave and had taken his oldest daughter and John shooting. Ashley came home several hours before John and Samuel and when the two of them finally returned Shepard was standing a little straighter. Gone was the broody teenager replaced with a steely young man who declared he would be enlisting as soon as he turned eighteen.

That man had offered to pick Sarah and Sam up from the shuttle bay, but Sarah had turned him down. She wanted to explore Zakera Ward incognito before people realised she had any connection to the most famous human in the galaxy.  Sarah was drawn from her reflections as the elevator doors opened allowing an Asari into the confined space with her and Sam.

The Asari spoke up “Oh it appears as if we are heading to the same floor, are you taking your son to the Silversun arcade?”

“I’m looking to take him there yes, but Sam is not my son.”

“Oh Goddess,” the Asari exclaimed “my apologies; I just realised who you are. “

The Asari turned her attention to Sam Williams and squatted to look him in the eye “Your mother was a brave woman, she and I served together on the Normandy under your father”

“Oh, Doctor T’soni” Sarah Williams said “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Will you be at the commemorations this evening?”

“Yes I’m to be with the VIPs,” replied Liara “in fact if I recall correctly I believe I am next to young Sam here.”

“Wait, Sam and I will be separated in the seating plan?” asked Williams

“No, you will be sitting on the other side of him, between him and Miss Zorah in fact. John will be on stage, they expect him to make a speech”

The conversation was interrupted by elevator doors opening

“Oh here we are, the Silversun Strip; I do apologise but I must deliver this to someone.” Said Liara waving the datapad she was holding in Sarah’s general direction. “The Arcade is just over there, about two hundred metres and on the right.”

“See ya Doctor T’soni” said Samuel Williams waving at the Asari

“See you this evening Samuel; and please, call me Liara” replied the Asari sending a friendly smile and a small wave his way as she hurried off.

Sam turned to his aunt “She seems nice”

“Yes, she does” replied Sarah as she watched the Asari disappear around a distant corner

“Next time I’m sick can we get her to fix me?” asked the child looking to his aunt eyes brimming with hope

“I don’t think she’s that kind of Doctor Sam” said Sarah her brows furrowed

“Oh” Replied Sam his eyes dropping to the ground

“Sam” Sarah said grabbing the boys hand bringing his attention back to what they were here to do. “let’s see this arcade, and let’s make sure we enjoy ourselves”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither Ashley's father nor mother ever appear to be named in any canon works in the mass effect universe, so I've taken the liberty to name them as Samuel and Madeline respectively. Madeline being Ashley's middle name and Sam seems a suitable name for John Shepard's son; rather Ironically Ash's father is named after his grandson.
> 
> People might recognise the Galactic Standard Time from Drew Karpyshyn's (lead writer for ME1 and ME2) novel Revelation, I just put in the explanation of the canon time system of the Citadel for those who do not know it as I'll be trying to use this system exclusively.


	2. An Elusive Plan

EDI took the seat the Asari journalist had been occupying not five minutes earlier, and Tali’Zorah vas Normandy took the one next to it. The Director of the Spectre office John Shepard paced back and forth on the other side of the desk while being tracked by two pairs of eyes.

“Keelah John, I’m sure the others will be here soon” the soft slightly amused voice of the Quarian stated.

“Tali’Zorah is correct in her assessment Shepard, Jondum Bau is at this moment making dinner plans with Miss Chambers. I’m sure once he has completed this task he will be here promptly” stated EDI.

Shepard gave the Synthetic an incredulous look as Tali attempted to stifle her laughter, but before the galactic hero could say anything the door slid open allowing the Salarian Spectre to enter the room. The Spectres had taken very heavy casualties in the reaper war some three quarters had been lost in various missions and assignments, as a result many new Spectres had to be appointed. Jondum Bau was now, rather ironically for such a short lived race; the longest serving member of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance and so the offices newly appointed director relied on him for advice in the appointment of new members.

“I see our Synthetic candidate and the assistant Quarian ambassador managed to beat me here” said the Salarian a soft smile playing on his lips as he glanced at Tali’Zorah “or perhaps the assistant Quarian ambassador arrived here with you this morning?”

“Negative Mr Bau” came a reply from EDI, “we arrived in good time because neither Tali’Zorah nor I stopped to flirt with the secretary on the way in” she tilted her head as the Spectre looked at her with a stunned expression “that was a joke”

Tali burst out in a fit of giggles at EDI’s response to Jondum Bau’s pointed question. The Salarian could get away with comments like this as he John and Tali had become firm friends after the war; never as close as those who had served on the Normandy, but close enough that he was invited to their upcoming wedding.

Jondum Bau got right to business, ignoring the fact that his own attempt at humour had backfired on him spectacularly. “Well it’s clear that EDI is an optimal choice for a synthetic Spectre. The Geth consensus’ ambassador has put her name forward, it said the ease of which they share data would make it hard for an actual Geth unit to keep sensitive information out of the consensus’ well… consensus.”

“Bau-Spector is correct Shepard-Director” came a comment from another new addition to the room. Vertex was the name adopted by the ambassador for Synthetics and the platform had arrived just as Bau had started his commentary on EDI’s suitability.

Vertex picked up where Bau had left off “A Geth platform is unsuitable as a Spectre; we still struggle to hide information from each other. We understand that due to the politics one is exposed to, the ability to hide information from others of the same species, or in our case consensus is a requirement. Due to the clandestine nature of the job the consensus recommended the Enhanced Defence Intelligence, we believe her to be a good ‘fit’ for the role. Her infiltration platform and advanced humour heuristics will serve her well when she must pass as an organic”

The Geth Prime unit who served as ambassador for the consensus wore a robe believing this gave it more gravitas in the eyes of organics and helped endear itself towards others on the Citadel. It tilted its head toward Tali “Creator Zorah, Ambassador Raan has stated that you may put forward the names she recommended as Spectres. She informed me that she would be delayed by one hour of which there are still eighty seven minutes and thirty four seconds remaining.”

“Auntie Raan will be delayed?”

“Correct Creator Zorah; there was an incident with Citadel Security and some Quarians on their pilgrimage. I have no more than that at this stage”

“Keelah, some things never change” Tali said shaking her head. She brought up her Omni tool “Raesa'Jaarol vas Chayym is one of the migrant fleet marines, she served with distinction during the battle for Earth. After the death of her platoon leader at the hands of a banshee she rallied her unit along with two shattered Systems alliance platoons and one half strength Turian platoon. Leading nearly a company of troops as a sergeant she drove off many times her number with minimal casualties earning herself the Nova Cluster from the Turian Heirachy and the Arcturus Cross from the Systems Alliance, the four units involved received the Palladium Star.” She paused looking at Shepard

“The Nova Cluster…” Shepard said looking at the memorial to the name of a gunnery chief left on Virmire.

“Raesa’Jaarol sounds promising” stated Bau “there were others though?” he asked drawing the Shepard’s attention back to the present. “What accolades do they boast?”

“Lemm’Shal vas Idenna doesn’t boast the leadership accolades of Raesa’Jaarol but he has proven himself in infiltration, he rescued three humans who were to be sold to the collectors on Omega”

“Oh him,” Shepard interrupted, “Kahlee Sanders told me about him; rescued her, Gillian Grayson and a biotic instructor named Hendel several years back. He was instrumental in holding the Idenna against Cerberus when they tried to retrieve Gillian. The attack on the Idenna was what had your team so edgy on freedoms progress correct?” 

Tali looked at Shepard before continuing “Yes; well since then he has received commendations for bravery and resourcefulness from Captain Ysin'Mal vas Idenna”

 “A year ago he prevented a terror attack by anti Geth extremists on Rannoch. Whilst Admiral Xen and her team were in the process of figuring out how to reactivate the Geth a certain faction made up of people who lost family during the second Geth-Quarian war attempted to use speeder bombs to destroy the research facility. Not only did Lemm’Shal deactivate the explosives thus preventing the attack he uncovered members of the leadership of this faction.”

The synthetic Ambassador nodded sagely “The consensus backs the recommendation of Lemm’Shal vas Idenna, without him our reactivation would have been severely delayed if not prevented entirely.”

“So Lemm’Shal vas Idenna and Raesa'Jaarol vas Chayym” Shepard began “I think we should pair Lemm’Shal with Alenko and Bau, you can take Raesa’Jaarol for assessment” Jondum Bau nodded his agreement with the director

 “What about me Shepard?” Edi asked

Shepard looked at the synthetic, his face breaking into a mischievous grin “You Edi; you belong on the Normandy, I’ll get Shiala to keep an eye on you for assessment. She might be new to her Spectre duties but she’s shown the galaxy she could protect Zhu’s Hope and she’s here on the Citadel.” Shepard waved his hand “Anyway I don’t think you are going to need too much assessment”

 

~

 

Miranda Lawson prowled around the living area of the small apartment she currently occupied as if she were a predator hunting for her next meal. Her heels clicking on the tiles with each step, a soft orange glow from a dataslate highlighting her cheekbones as she re-read the information she had recently acquired; _this wasn’t right._ The Lazarus project had been hers, nothing should have happened to Shepard without her knowing about it.

But here was the evidence, plain as day; communications between Wilson and The Illusive Man discussing gene therapy that should never have happened, gene therapy that she didn’t know about. A thought crossed her mind; _perhaps the reason that The Illusive Man had ordered me to shoot Wilson wasn’t exclusively because of his betrayal, perhaps it was to keep this information from getting out_. Another thought crossed Miranda’s mind; _perhaps Wilson had never betrayed Cerberus, perhaps the destruction of the facility had been ordered by The Illusive Man. Perhaps he had done so knowing that I would wake Shepard up, knowing Shepard would survive the fight._

“It makes a certain pragmatic sense actually.” She said aloud to no one in particular “Shepard awakens to my voice in a fire fight, he makes his way through the facility, anyone he finds alive knows who he is. They introduce themselves as friends and that friendship is tested on the field of battle. He implicitly trusts me as I’m the one who saves him from death at the hands of mechs.”

She paused considering the events from a Machiavellian angle “Shepard doesn’t trust Cerberus he’d seen the experiments with the husks, with the Thorian creepers. But if I’m introduced to him as someone who saves his life maybe the misgivings about working with us would dissipate. It gives the illusive man credibility to the claim that there were subversive elements that went against his will”

A noise from down the hall called Miranda back from her reflection on past events. _Good, she’s awake._ Miranda shouted towards the noise _“_ I’ve finished decrypting the information you’ve given me, now we need to decide what to do with it.”

Doctor T’soni padded through the hall and into the living room stretching slightly after the nap she’d taken in Lawson’s spare room. “It was important I take it?”

“Very. Arguably the most important modification Cerberus made to Shepard was done without my knowledge or approval.”

“Does the information indicate what the modification was?”

“Sort of, it isn’t very specific; but why it was performed, or what they believed the effect of it will be however isn’t mentioned at all. This information doesn’t elaborate on that.” Miranda let out an exasperated sigh. “What you’ve brought me is a direct communication between the illusive man and Wilson.” Lawson paused realising it was likely Liara didn’t know who Wilson was.

“Wilson was the man who performed most of the actual surgery and put Shepard together so to speak. I was sometimes in the room when he performed his tasks, but my main function was to oversee the whole project. Most of the actual medical operations were performed by him.”

“What was the modification?” Liara asked apprehensively.

“Here take a look; most of this is a preamble reminding Wilson that I was not to be informed of this particular procedure, but this paragraph here refers to the modification in question” replied Miranda as she handed over the data slate pointing out the paragraph.

Liara’s eyes grew wide as she read the words on the dataslate

‘Xeno genetic material implantation’

“So do we go to Shepard with what we have, or do we gather more information?” asked Miranda

“I… I don’t know. What genetic material are we talking here, what species is it from is it just one species or multiple?” came the reply from the Asari, She was feeling somewhere between stunned and excited. Stunned that John Shepard may not be exactly human anymore and her scientific curiosity made her excited at the prospect.

“I can only speculate on the species, my guesses are Krogan and, or Asari. There would be little point in other starfaring species.”

“Asari?” asked Dr T’soni

“Yes, and Krogan; Krogan have a higher muscle density and bone strength than humans both would be assets to Shepard’s fighting capabilities. Krogan also have better tissue regeneration which would help Shepard recover between missions.”

“But why Asari?” came the request again this time with more force behind it

“Simple, the only known species where all members are biotics, oh and Asari eyes and skin are as even more resilient than a Krogans”

“Wait really? Our eyes and skin… never mind. I don’t think approaching John with speculations and theories is a good idea; we need to know why this was done or what species the genetic material was drawn from at least.”

Miranda walked over to the window and glanced at the abandoned Silver Coast Casino. “I’m not sure how much time we have to find out” she said leaning against the glass. Miranda turned to look at the Asari “Hacket wants me to become a spectre and Shepard talked about my suitably for the role in euphemisms in the past. It’d be a bad start to hold this back from him from the get go”

“I think you’d make an Excellent Spectre Miranda” replied Liara “and if we only have a month to get more intel then that’s what we’ll have to work with.”  

Miranda flashed a rare smile “So we are agreed? We have until I start as a spectre”

 

~

 

The evening had started with less fanfare than Sarah Williams had thought it would. No trumpets, no orchestra; just the heavy quiet of thousands of people not speaking as they made their way to the area where the commemoration would be held. She walked quietly with Shepard and Liara T’soni, Tali’zorah was nearby holding Sam’s hand in an attempted to bond with her soon to be stepson. _It was kind of sweet_ thought Sarah to herself, but that sweetness was short lived.

Before she had known what was happening the youngest Williams sister had found herself thrown to the ground along with Dr T’soni pinned beneath Shepard’s body as he attempted to shield them from something she could not see.

The Asari who she had only met earlier that day cried out and before Sarah could react she felt an intense pain followed by a warm wetness at her side. Someone had sprayed them with bullets but John Shepard had taken the majority.

Around her a thunderous roar erupted as C-Sec agents both of the uniformed and the undercover variety spread throughout the crowd fired up at the balcony from which the attack had originated. Sarah tried to cover her ears to protect them from the cacophony; but was interrupted by John, who pointed at a pillar before hoisting her onto one of his shoulders. With one arm around her and an arm around a similarly hoisted Liara he ran them to the pillar setting them down side by side.

Sarah looked around seeing her nephew carried princess style by her once brother in law’s fiancée; Sam’s face buried in her shoulder. _God she’s fast_ thought Sarah as she watched Tali weave through the panicked crowd at a break neck speed _calm too_ _I always thought she was so fragile._

Within moments Tali’Zorah arrived at the pillar placing Sam down with Sarah and Liara as Shepard was checking the women’s wounds. Tali grabbed him turning him to inspect his back before wrapping her arms around him. “Keelah John, you got hit by at least six shots. It’s a miracle you’re unhurt”

John crouched down next to Liara “forget that for now; go see to Sarah she took a bullet in her side.” An Asari C-Sec officer ran over offering her medical expertise, she took over from John; with her medigel and bandages she was better equipped to see to Liara’s wounds.

Tali’Zorah was crouched next to Sarah; inspecting her side “you’re lucky” the Quarian said applying medigel to the wound “it’s just a graze”

“It still hurts like a bitch”

“The medigel should take care of the pain” Tali replied wrapping a bandage around the wound

“How’s Sam? Is he okay?” asked Sarah her expression wrought with worry

“He’s unhurt” the Quarian replied carefully “I imagine okay isn’t what he is though, he just saw his father sprayed with bullets”

The gunfire had now stopped and John watched as Tali’zorah patched up the youngest Williams sister, their conversation growing calmer. Liara hobbled over to him with young Sam in tow “It’s good to see them getting along” she said nodding to Sarah and Tali who had just let out a giggle. Shepard smiled “Yes it is” he replied as he picked up his son. “Daaad, I’m seven years old” the child protested weakly but didn’t struggle “You’re okay right? I heard mum say you got hit with six shots.”

Shepard was about to reply, to comment on the fact Sam had just referred to Tali as his mother when Liara interrupted. “My saviour appears to have found her boss” she said nodding to the Asari who had bandaged her wound.

Shepard looked over to where Liara had gestured noticing the Asari C-Sec officer now speaking to a Turian superior of hers, the Asari gestured to Shepard’s group and the Turian nodded and headed their way.

 “Now what was that about…” the Turian started before realizing who she was speaking to “Oh, Commander Shepard” the Turian stood straighter unsure if she should salute or not

Shepard didn’t comment on the use of his past title, he was used to it. Instead he saved the women from her indecision by holding out a hand “Citadel Security reacted quickly”

“Thank you com… uh, Director” replied the C-Sec officer taking Shepard’s hand and shaking it in the human tradition. “Renarcus, Captain Nera Renarcus,” the Turian said introducing herself “I was overseeing C-Sec at this event.” Renarcus Nodded towards the balcony that had been the source of the gunfire “I had an officer there I swear.” She turned her attention back to Shepard “I take it you had Spectres here tonight?”

“Some” Shepard replied cautiously

Before she could respond the C-Sec captain’s radio crackled to life with the voice of a salarian officer clearly audible to Shepard’s party “Captain Renarcus you there?”

“Receiving Lieutenant” the Turian replied

“Officer L’nora’s dead, probably a pistol back of the head execution style. Looking at her blood she’s been dead a while too, half hour maybe an hour”

“The shooter?” Asked Renarcus

“Long gone, they set up a VI controlled automatic rifle, it’s spent, had a magazine that looking at the casings held ten shots”

The C-Sec captain frowned “Repeat; you said a magazine, not a heat sink?”

“Affirmative; a magazine, not sure why you’d use a gun like this though. I’m thinking an assassination attempt perhaps?”

Captain Renarcus looked Shepard in the eye before replying to the Lieutenant over the radio “Well I think I’ve found the target.”


	3. Revelations

Shiala B’yane had been several things in her life; an Asari Commando, a body guard to a matriarch, the guardian of a Human colony. Now though she was member of the highest level of Law enforcement in citadel space, she reported to John Shepard the saviour of the galaxy; she was a Spectre.

The Asari peeked around the door quickly surveying the room before ducking out of sight. She took a deep breath the room’s sole occupant had been a Salarian C-Sec officer; well from a certain point of view the room had two occupants. But it’d been fairly obvious what had happened the Salarian was dirty, had shot his partner and attempted to assassinate Shepard.

Coming around the door again Shiala burst into the room; her Stiletto pistol drawn and ready, the C-Sec officer let out a small cry as she caught him in a stasis field. “Shoot your partner and try to assassinate the boss, bad move Salarian” Said Shiala vehemently as she put a knee into his lower back while restraining his wrists with a zip tie.

“Shoot my partner?” asked the Salarian “and why… why would I want to shoot Aria T’Loak of all people?” he guessed.

Shiala’s brow furrowed at that question. Before she could get more information however, a noise from the entry had standing upright again. With gun pointed at the doorway and a heel at the back of the Salarian’s neck forcing him into the floor and muffling his protestations she readied herself for what would come through.

Two C-Sec officers a Turian and a human came into the room with guns drawn, but they were slow. With near two centuries of experience and still considered in her youth Shiala out matched the C-Sec agents. Pulling the Turian towards her, she forced the muzzle of her Stiletto under his Jaw as she disarmed him. Helpless now in her grasp the Turian was no longer a threat that just left the human.

The fiery haired woman across from Shiala eyed her warily gun still aimed firmly in her direction. Shiala broke the ice “Gun on the floor Red, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance.” A muffled cry from the Salarian beneath her boot was silenced with the slight application of force to the back of his neck.

The human blinked _she’s surprised_ Shiala thought before her eyes narrowed “I said gun on the floor, I don’t want to have to shoot citadel security”

The Woman eyed her warily before responding “What about L’nora she was C-Sec” nodding to the dead Asari on the floor.

“Didn’t shoot your friend, the Salarian did” Shiala did gesturing to the person beneath her.

Red glanced at the Salarian “Doubt the lieutenant’s killed anyone in his life. How do I know you’re a Spectre?”

 _Maybe he hasn’t but you have, I can see it in your eyes_ Shiala thought “Bring up your omnitool” The Asari said.

“Alright” said Red glancing at her omnitool before letting out an exasperated sigh and holstering her gun. “Her story checks out Atarus, Oreel” she looked at the Turian and Salarian respectively “our Asari friend here is a Spectre.”

Shiala released the Turian before pulling up the Salarian “Alright so what were you doing here in the room with a dead C-Sec officer then?” asked the Spectre as she crouched next to the dead Asari C-Sec officer.

“Really is this interrogation necessary?” asked Lieutenant Oreel “Now get this thing off my wrists.”

As the Salarian spoke, officer Atarus’ eyes narrowed “The spectre has a point Lieutenant.” He said glancing at Shiala before directing his attention back to the C-Sec Lieutenant “L’nora was supposed to be here by herself. Captain Renarcus dispatched O’Conner and me to check on her immediately following the shooting, how’d you get here first?”  

Lieutenant Oreel glared at the Turian “I used my initiative Atarus; I don’t need you to get snarky with me. Anyway I reported Officer L’nora’s demise to the Captain why’d I do that if I had anything to do with it? Now get these bindings off.”

The Red headed human spoke again “I don’t think you killed L’nora Oreel, she’s clearly been dead a while. But you did arrive on the scene awfully quickly”

Shiala spoke up “I was next to the door to this building when the shooting started. The only way you could have arrived in this room before me is if you were already in the building. Lieutenant Oreel I’m arresting you on the suspicion of being an accessory of the attempted assassination of a class A vip”

“It wasn’t an assassination attempt” the Salarian blurted out.

The doors to the room opened allowing in a new comer “Oh really?” the new comer asked

Shiala turned around to see her superior, the Director of the Office of Spectres

“We’ll continue this interrogation in the Spectre office” said Shepard

 

~

 

Shepard had left to inspect the origin of the alleged assassination attempt, leaving young Sam, the wounded Liara T’soni and Sarah Williams in the capable hands of Tali’Zorah vas Normandy.

Tali watched as a Turian C-Sec officer approached Liara T’soni “Tali Z’rah?” He asked the Asari, gesturing to an Asari C-Sec officer at his side “Officer T’moira and I are here to protect you and escort you back to your apartment” He said before glancing at the Quarian standing next to Liara “clear off suit rat no one’s going to give you anything.”

“Suit Rat?” asked the Quarian indignantly

“Yeah now piss off or I’ll run you in for harassing THE Commander Shepard’s missus” said the Turian trying to name drop Tali’s betrothed. “I ran a few of your type up for loitering earlier today”

“You did that? You made aunty Raan miss an important meeting you bosh’tet”

“What did you just call me?” Asked the Turian raising a fist which was promptly caught in a fierce grip by a Krogan whom had just arrived, resulting in a sinister laugh from Liara

Urdnot Wrex looked at Liara then Tali as a small smile threatened to appear on his face “So, my favourite Quarian’s the boss here I take it?” he asked before his eyes zeroed in on the Turian C-Sec officer

“Unhand me Krogan or I’ll arrest you for assaulting an officer” the Turian protested not hearing what Wrex had just said

 Wrex sniggered before replying “It’ll be the last thing you ever do if you try”

“Officer T’moira arrest this Krogan” shouted the Turian

The Asari looked at Wrex carefully before turning her attention to Tali then to the Turian C –Sec officer now dangling off the ground. “Uh sir, that’s Urdnot Wrex the overlord of Tuchanka. The Quarian you threatened before is Tali’Zorah vas Normandy the assistant Quarian Ambassador, she was also an admiral during the reaper war. Your career is over, and I’d rather not be crucified by the press alongside you.”

“You heard your buddy.” Wrex said, his red eyes meeting the Turian’s fearful green ones. “now piss off before I make sure you’re disabled as well as unemployed” the Krogan released the Turian before turning to the Asari C-Sec officer “you’ve a good head on your shoulders T’moira, try and keep it there during the political fallout that your friends stunt will cause.”

Wrex turned to Tali as the two C-Sec officer’s walked off and Urdnot Grunt arrived “Imagine being that stupid” Grunt said “can he even feed himself?”

Tali’s expression was unreadable beneath the semi opaque visor of her helmet as she looked at each Krogan in turn “So the crazy head butting uncle and his side kick are here to make sure we get back to the apartment safe, sound and un-harassed by racist C-Sec officers then.”

“Ha ha, I always forget how much I like you Tali.” Retorted Wrex as he patted her on the back. He glanced at her empty hands “How are you supposed to use that trick I showed you without a shotgun? Here borrow one of mine.” He said as he handed the Quarian the smaller of the two he had.

“Why do you hav…” Sarah started before Wrex interrupted her by giving her a sniff “Hmm your Ashley Williams’ sister right?”

“You can tell that just from sniffing me?” Sarah asked incredulously

“No” Wrex said dismissively “I saw you on screen a couple of times when you and Ashley used to chat on the SR1”

“What I…” Sarah attempted to reply

“The reason I’ve started carrying two shotguns is that if I’m disarmed I always have a backup.”

Liara spoke up “I’d heard you were on the citadel Wrex, you’re here for the commemorations that were supposed to happen right?”

“Yep, on stage with all the important people too like Zorah’s aunt, Victus and Shepard.” He nodded towards Grunt “The kid would have been down with the riff raff like you lot”

A third Krogan jogged over throwing a cautious glance towards Liara as he arrived “Clan leader we need to return to our accommodation” he said urgently

 Grunt stepped up “Clear off Thrack, the old man and I will be away for a while” he paused “we’ll be back eventually I suppose.”

After a glare from the Urdnot clan leader confirmed what Grunt had said Thrack relented and went back wherever he came from muttering to himself.

Wrex shook his head at the retreating attendant “Damn domestics, trying to treat me like an invalid; they’re more annoying than Bakara.”

The battlemaster rolled his shoulders before asking “I take it we’re going to the same place Shepard held the party before we ripped the Reapers a new one on earth right?” He then turned to Tali saying “Lead the way Zorah; I can’t tell this part of the Citadel from Thessia.”

 

~

 

Shepard paced back and forth on the opposite side of the desk from the subject of his interrogation. Shiala leaned against Shepard’s desk her arms folded in front of the Salarian C-Sec Lieutenant whom was currently sat on a chair his hands still bound. The Spectre in training, Edi, stood near the door; her arms clasped behind her back as she watched the proceedings.

“So Oreel” Shiala started “what you’re saying is that Shepard was showered with bullets for his benefit?” She punctuated her interrogation with a sigh and a slight wave of her hand. “That the first shot to hit him was some sort of drug that caused him to subconsciously activate a barrier?”

Shepard interrupted the Asari’s line of questioning “There’s just one problem with this claim of yours Lieutenant; I’m not a biotic, I couldn’t activate a barrier even if I wanted to”

 The Salarian shifted in his seat his expression something between adoration and fanaticism “In the past you may not have been a biotic, but you became one when you ascended. The results speak for themselves; you were hit with a dart that contained a drug to activate your latent subconscious ability to create barriers, then you were hit with several bullets, yet you remain unhurt.”

Edi approached the Salarian “I have known Shepard for several years and have served with him in numerous combat scenarios yet have never witnessed him use biotics.” She stated calmly before her brow furrowed “You claim he is a biotic and was potentially unaware of it, how do you have this information; neither the Systems Alliance nor Shepard himself do?”

 Oreel looked at Edi smiling softly as a flash of recognition crossed his face “The divine are often unaware of their own divinity, companion” he said sagely

Shiala gave the Salarian an indignant look, as she folded her arms “That isn’t an answer Oreel, how does your cult know that Shepard is a biotic?”

“It isn’t a cult!” the Salarian protested “Our faith embraces the reality of the universe; that without Shepard and his divinely appointed quest we’d all be dead!”

Shepard sat down at the desk. “Look regardless of my supposed divinity; you or your co-conspirators killed a C-Sec officer, fired into a crowd and injured two people.”

“L’nora was a member of the faithful, she shouldn’t have died; I don’t know why she was shot.” The Salarian said mournfully as his eyes dropped to his lap. His eyes returned to Shepard “You have to believe me; the faithful never intended for the bride to be or the departed love’s sister to be wounded.” Oreel pleaded

Shepard sighed “So you claim you didn’t shoot Officer L’nora, you didn’t place the rifle there and you didn’t fire it.” He said as he counted off the protestations of the Salarian with his fingers “Why were you in the room to begin with if you were not the shooter?”

“To retrieve the casing for the dart that awoke your powers” the Salarian said firmly

“Why?” asked Shepard

Oreel’s eyes gleamed “People needed to see your miraculous nature, the faith must spread!” he ranted

 _More fanatic ravings_ “No Oreel,” Shepard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “why did you need to retrieve the casing for the dart?”

“I” the Salarian started before looking down at his lap “I’m not sure; L’nora and I were told by the human that doing what we were told to do would spread the news of your divinity to others.” He said softly before the fanatic gleam returned to his eyes “we did it for you, my lord”  

They were finally getting somewhere; Shiala glanced at Shepard who just sighed before looking at the Salarian again “What human told you this?” She asked

“I don’t know his name; he said he was an agent of the shadow broker” The Salarian C-Sec officer replied with a shrug

Shepard exchanged a glance with Edi before returning his attention to the bound Salarian before him “Are you absolutely certain Oreel?”

 

~

 

Shepard had driven home soon after the interrogation and was now standing in front of the door to what had once been Anderson’s but was now his apartment. After the war he and Kahlee Sanders had discussed what to do with the place, and Sander’s had assured him that as Anderson had wanted him to have it, it was now his. From his time aboard the Shadow broker’s base on Hagalaz, Shepard had seen evidence that Anderson might have had a son with his ex-wife Cynthia. This had turned out not to be true; the Jason mentioned in Anderson’s Dossier had in fact been a brother to, and twenty five years younger than Cynthia, and had had a close relationship with Anderson. Happy that he was not stealing anyone’s inheritance, Shepard had taken up the apartment as his residence.

 Before he could unlock it, the door opened and Shepard was greeted with a broad smile on a reptilian face and a happy exclamation of “Shepard!” from Urdnot Grunt who then drew him in for a crushing hug.

Releasing his ex-battlemaster Grunt eyed him up and down “You look pretty good for someone who took several shots without armour or shielding,” he stepped closer “are you sure you’re really a human? You’re far less squishy than most of your kind.” He whispered conspiratorially as he prodded Shepard’s belly

“Grunt,” Shepard said with a smile “you’re here with Wrex I take it?”

“Yep, he and the others are inside” replied the Krogan as he and Shepard walked through the door “your son’s asleep upstairs.”

“Well it would have been exhaus… oof” Shepard said as a Quarian collided with him followed closely by an Asari.

He found himself being turned around, having his shirt slid up then having his back inspected by the two women. “I’m alright you two” he said as they fussed over him “not a scratch see. Liara, you on the other hand…”

“Don’t worry John;” the Asari replied softly “once we got back doctor Chakwas arrived and had a good look, she assured me that it is basically just a scratch”

Shepard looked at Liara cautiously “There’s something we have to talk about,” he said before lowering his voice “I’ve something I need to ask you in regards to the events that happened earlier this evening. I’ll just check in with Wrex and Sarah and then we can go over it alright?”

Liara nodded her affirmation and Shepard gave a small smile in return before walking over to the overlord of Tuchanka

Shepard nodded to the biggest Krogan in the room “Wrex”

“Shepard” the krogan replied

The traditional greeting out of the way, Shepard opened the conversation proper “So how’s the rebuilding process going on Tuchanka?” he said folding his arms

 The Krogan shrugged, “Better than earth I suppose”

“You’re making good progress then?”

The Krogan shook his head “Not really; been plenty of delays over stupid shit. About another five or six years before we’ve undone the damage the Reaper’s did.”

Shepard’s eyes widened at that “Wow, that’s far better than Earth.”

The Krogan gave another shrug “Less stuff to break I guess.” He sighed before continuing “I saw on the extranet how big some of the buildings were, looked like many were over a kilometre tall in the footage I saw at least in Vancouver.” His eyes dropped despondently “We never had buildings that big for the reapers to break”

“Well, with the genophage cured maybe you’ll have your chance to build buildings like that.” Shepard said hopefully. “Earth has really been helped with the rebuilding efforts with the citadel in orbit, but even the most optimistic estimates before the cities are rebuilt are in the decades.” Shepard frowned “The atmosphere however; scientists aren’t sure how long it’ll take to fix, I’ve heard everything from a couple of years to millennia.”

Wrex let out a resigned sigh “That’s what Victus said about Palaven.”

Shepard nodded “Garrus said the same thing. At least it’s better than the Batarian’s though, Khar’shan is fubar apparently, irrecoverable”

Wrex looked at Shepard confused “err, the translator didn’t catch that”

Sarah Williams interrupted the discussion “Fubar, F-U-B-A-R; fucked up beyond any repair, or, all recognition;” She paused as Shepard and Wrex looked at her “depending on the situation I guess” she finished quietly

“Fubar” Wrex muttered to himself nodding “I like it”

Shepard kept his eyes fixed on Sarah “Doctor Chakwas took a look at you when she was here right?” he asked concernedly as Wrex wandered off to speak with Tali

“Yes, she said that Tali’s knowledge of human anatomy was quite thorough, that she’d done an excellent job dressing my wound.” Sarah replied confidently “Doctor Chakwas also said that you need to stop getting shot at”

Shepard smiled nodding “She’s said that a lot” he then to turned to Liara gesturing to the office before heading there himself.

Sarah approached Tali who was watching Shepard and Liara walk into the office “You don’t mind” she asked the Quarian

Tali looked at Sarah startled “mind?”

Sarah frowned before gesturing to the office that Shepard and Liara were now in “She’s in love with him”

Tali looked into the empty fireplace “I know”

 “Wait, you know?” Sarah asked the failing to mask the trace of shock that accentuated her voice

The Quarian continued to stare into the vacant fireplace “Yes, I knew she was attracted to him even on the SR1. I think John is the only person she’s ever melded with, I’m pretty sure she’s been in love with him ever since.”

 

Tali glanced at Sarah pondering whether to tell her about the moment she had realised that Liara was hopelessly in love with Shepard. It had been obvious that the Asari had been in love with Shepard after what she went through to try and bring him back after Alchera; but Liara’s actions after Shepard had used the crucible? They had really highlighted how much she loved him to Tali.

While stranded on a remote Jungle planet, the Asari had hidden herself in her room. Tali had come in to speak with her and had witnessed the Carnifex in Liara’s hand, in her hand with the muzzle pressed against her forehead. Tali had sprinted across the room to knock the gun out of the Asari’s hand and pulled her in for a hug. Liara had sat there for what felt like hours crying on her shoulder until eventually she had pulled back and looked Tali in the eyes.

 _‘How can you do it? How can you bear the weight, knowing you’ll never see him again?’_ The Asari had said her clear blue eyes looking deeply into the Tali’s visor.

Tali’s eyes had dropped _‘I think, I think it’s John; I draw strength from knowing he wouldn’t want us to give up just because he was gone’_

_‘What’s the point though? A galaxy without him, is it worth living in?’_

_‘We don’t know for sure that he is gone yet’_ Tali had said, trying to convince herself just as much as she tried to convince her friend. _‘We need to get this ship fixed and get back. We need to trust our allies, trust Admiral Hacket; the alliance won’t abandon him.’_

And she’d been right, recovery crews had found Shepard on the citadel alive; although barely, and unconscious. His coma had lasted a long time but Liara hadn’t shot herself, the fact that she could see him had been enough.

 

“Tali” Sarah said waving a hand in front of the Quarian’s face

“Hmm?” replied Tali coming out of her reminiscences

Sarah looked at her worriedly “You alright there? You zoned out for a bit.”

“I will never try and stop Liara from seeing Shepard” the Quarian stated with conviction

“Hey,” Said Sarah raising her hands in mock surrender “He’s your fiancé”

Then in a whisper so quiet Sarah almost thought she imagined it; the Quarian said “I could never do that to her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that is Shiala, the character from Feros in Mass Effect 1: She is never given a last name in any mass effect media as far as I can tell.
> 
> So I've tried to fix a potential irregularity in the writing of Mass Effect. Anderson's dossier in the Shadow Broker DLC includes an email form his ex wife Cynthia about someone called Jason who, though the email doesn't directly state, is implied to be David Anderson's son. Yet in the novel Revelation by Drew Karpyshyn (who I reiterate is the lead writer for ME1 and ME2 and overall creator of the Mass Effect universe) Anderson receives an email from his lawyer about his divorce, which says (amongst other things) "I know this isn't much consolation right now, but just be glad you two didn't have children."
> 
> People might not like the last part of the last segment of this chapter. But from playing the games, Liara is very attracted to Shepard whether the player romances her or not, possibly slightly obsessed with him/her. She's also not particularly subtle about it either, and I'm surprised characters don't comment on it. This isn't normal Asari behaviour either as, other Asari seem fairly nonchalant about the death of loved ones.


	4. Many Meetings

Liara T’soni was leaned against the small bar in Shepard’s office come library. As she looked around the room, she saw the place where the table she’d first played poker the table was now gone and its absence felt strangely poignant. Turning to face Shepard a soft smile played across her features “So, John;” she began “what about the events this evening did wish to speak to me about?”

“Liara” Shepard said firmly as he sat on one of the stools and placed his elbows on the bar. “Are you certain you are still in control of the shadow broker network?” he asked

The Asari’s brow furrowed as she looked at the floor “I… how does that relate to this evening?”

“Liara…”

“Yes,” the Prothean expert nodded slowly raising her bight cerulean eyes to Shepard’s steely blue ones “I believe I’m still in control of it”

Sometimes the look in her eyes was too much for Shepard but he persevered “Do you know if another shadow broker has started operating at all?”

The Asari’s eyes narrowed then she tilted her head slightly “John, what’s going on?” she asked her voice tinted with apprehension

Shepard sighed “According to the testimony of the suspect we have in custody, the attack this evening was orchestrated by someone claiming to be an agent of the shadow broker; our suspect doesn’t claim to know the agent’s name, only that he’s human.”

“Goddess” the Asari exclaimed drawing a hand to her mouth before slowly lowering it. “You have to know I have nothing to do with this right?” she pleaded “I’d never do anything to harm you”

Shepard’s eyes dropped to his lap “I know Liara; I just, I wanted to hear it from you”

“As far as I am aware, there is no rival Shadow Broker organisation” T’soni paused; thinking for a second, then smiled “and as far as people go; I am very well informed.”

Shepard let out a small laugh; Liara definitely was one of the best informed denizens of the galaxy. He raised his eyes to meet hers “So is it our Salarian, or his alleged human contact that’s lying?” he asked

Liara pondered how to figure out whether the Salarian was telling the truth or not “How… how stable does your Salarian seem?” she asked rubbing her chin with her index finger 

Shepard frowned slightly “Not particularly,” he sighed “he thinks I’m some sort of god.”

“John!” Liara exclaimed as she was reminded of her encounter in the morning “today I met a Hanar who shared a similar belief; he referred to me as companion”

Shepard’s frown grew more conspicuous as he pondered what the Asari said before nodding “The Salarian referred to Edi as such as well.”

“Is this…” Liara began. _Well whatever it is it’s more than one lunatic on a street corner_ “I take it you’re going to want more information about this religion?”

“Yes.” Shepard said firmly before whispering to himself “‘you became one when you ascended’” he raised his voice back to its normal level “also any information on whether the Lazarus Project did more than I was told”

A surprised gasp erupted from the Asari

“Liara?”

“I may have a lead on that for you already, though Miss Lawson and I had hoped to make sure it was more thorough. What in particular about the day’s events has led you to wish for information on the Lazarus Project?”

“Miranda?” Shepard started before focusing on the question the Liara had just asked “It’s a possibility that I may have subconsciously erected a biotic barrier this evening”

For the second time in less than ten minutes the Asari led out her trademark exclamation “By the goddess! John… John are you sure?”  She asked bringing her face close to his.

“No I’m not,” Shepard stated getting off the stool he then paced back and forth before turning back to the Asari “but it makes sense doesn’t it? Look at your side,” Shepard said gesturing to Liara’s wound “then my back”

T’soni pondered the obvious difference in the condition between the two of them “I think, I think need to get Miss Lawson here; I’ll give her a call.”

 

~

 

Sarah Williams watched the Krogan, Wrex if she recalled correctly, cautiously while the other Krogan, Grunt was playing some sort of game on the television. A Brunette woman had arrived earlier and she and Tali had disappeared into the study with Liara and John. That had left Sarah alone with the two Krogan and whilst Grunt occupied himself with the game Wrex had taken to reading reports on a data slate.

“So Wrex, you said you served with my sister?”

Wrex placed the data slate aside carefully “Yup aboard the first Normandy, she was a tough bitch for a human. But not even she could survive a nuke; damn shame too, she was finally warming up to me and Garrus.”

“Wait Ash didn’t have a problem with Tali or Liara?”

“She liked Tali a lot actually, tried to take her under the wing as you humans say.” Wrex let out a chuckle “But she trusted T’soni even less then me or Garrus; I think she thought Liara was going to try to steal Shepard away from her.”

“You noticed it too? That even back then Liara was like that?”

Wrex’s eyes dropped to the ground as his head plate formed the Krogan equivalent of a frown before quietly muttering “She’s one weird Asari” he then fixed Sarah with a stare “Zorah doesn’t have that fear though,” Wrex said in a louder voice. “For someone who used to be so damn nervous she’s confident as hell now. You don’t have a problem with Tali do you?”

“No,” Sarah replied “me and the family like her quite a lot”

Wrex nodded “Good”

Sarah frowned “Wait, you said Liara is weird for an Asari”

“Damn weird, they are normally quite realistic about how their lifespan affects their relationships. Liara is one of the only reasons Shepard survived being spaced over Alchera; Lawson, that woman arrived earlier is the other reason. Personally I think T’soni’s like Naria”

“Who’s Naria?”

“You know that famous Asari tragedy,” Stated Wrex “No? Well basically the main character Naria falls in love with the first person she melds with, the Salarian Kardin Nolhee; she spends years looking for a way to extend his life, wasting the years she could have spent with him. Eventually he dies and Naria, unable to live without him, kills herself.”

“That’s so sad”

“I’ve heard that there is a rare Asari, condition which I suppose is the opposite of that Ardat Yakshi thing some Asari have,” Wrex shook his head “Before you ask I don’t know the name of it. Aleena, an Asari Commando friend of mine told me about it. This was a couple of centuries ago, way before I served on the Normandy. Never really thought about it until I found out the lengths T’soni went to in order to recover Shepard’s body”

“What’s Arkat Yadshi?” Asked Williams

“It’s Ardat Yakshi; you don’t know much about non humans do you? Thinking I can sniff your linage out of you, now this.” Wrex chuckled “An Ardat Yakshi is an Asari genetic disease that means that when someone who has it tries to meld; they fry the nervous system of their partner and kill them.”

“Wait your saying Liara has this… this condition?”

“No I’m saying she might have the opposite genetic condition. That the first person she ever melded with, which was Shepard, has captured her heart as you humans say. Aleena used the phrase ‘soul locked,’ I don’t know what that means, but that’s what she called it. Liara is ‘soul locked’ to Shepard.”

Sarahs eyes fell to her lap “That… that seems sad and romantic and quite tragic actually”

Wrex nodded “Like the story of Naria; I believe you humans have a tale similar to it, Beren and Luthien I think it’s called”

Williams looked at the Krogan incredulously “You’ve read fucking Tolkien?”

“Nope, Alenko and I talked about it once after Virmire, he said he could see T’soni and Shepard being like it in a few years’ time. Turned out Tali beat her to the prize though, and Alenko was wrong.”

“Fuck Alenko”

Wrex snorted “Still blame him for your sister’s death hmm? You know it wasn’t his fault, it was Saren and Sovreign who put Shepard in that position, and your sister herself to some extent”

Sarah sighed “We need someone to blame its human nature… Wait, what do you mean Ash put herself in that position?”

Wrex scratched his chin “She told Shepard she had a shuttle to escape with; that he should go save Alenko’s life. I heard it all over the radio. It wasn’t until we were airborne and cleared the blast zone she told the truth, that she made the Shuttle up to get Shepard to focus on the mission and not her. She knowingly sacrificed her life for the good of the mission, why do you think she was posthumously promoted to Staff Lieutenant”?

 “I never knew, I… why didn’t John tell us?”

The Krogan shrugged “Perhaps he didn’t want you to be angry at your dead sister.”

Williams gave him a big smile “You know what Wrex, you’re alright for a Krogan thanks for the talk I didn’t know I needed this”

 

~

 

Tali’Zorah vas Normandy always felt slightly intimidated by the woman who had once been the illusive man’s right hand, and today was no exception. She looked cautiously at her mate as he walked back and forth, then she looked at an excited Liara who was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Miranda,” Shepard began “as Tali and Liara know, I was shot at today. Liara was wounded during the shooting and though many shots hit me, I was not.” Shepard stopped his pacing and looked directly at the only human woman in the room “Does the Lazarus Project have an explanation as to why that might be.”

Miranda stood with her arms folded her normal nonchalant expression replaced with a worried look “Shepard, had this happened a week ago, I’d have told you that the Lazarus Project had nothing to do with why you would emerge unscathed from such an event”

Lawson glanced at T’soni who met her eyes and gently nodded “However it is not a week ago; and new information has come to light, information that tells me that more happened during the Lazarus Project than I was aware of.”

Shepard stole a glance at Tali who had started twisting her hands together nervously as she did sometimes. He turned back to ex-cerberus member “And what is this information?”

Miranda promptly handed Shepard the data slate that Doctor T’soni had given her earlier that day. The first human Spectre looked down at it reading the few paragraphs on it before raising an eyebrow and locking his gaze with Miranda a questioning look playing across his features “What is this ‘xeno genetic material’ specifically?” He asked handing the data slate to the Quarian at his side

Lawson bit her bottom lip in mild frustration “That’s all we have at this stage Shepard,” she said before gesturing to the Asari in the room “Doctor T’soni and I had hoped to create a more detailed report before we gave it to you, but this attack today clearly accelerated our plans”

Tali’Zorah had finished reading the data slate, her eyes raised to Miranda’s “So, what you’re saying is that John is” She paused looking at the man in question before returning her attention to the ex-Cerberus operative “that John is more than human?”

“Well I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again Shepard was built for greatness,” Miranda said firmly “that was the Illusive man’s intent. It appears, however, that Shepard’s intended greatness may yet to be fully realized”

Liara nodded “It is quite the testimony to the illusive man’s tenacity; the fact that the man continues to manipulate the galaxy even though he has been dead for two years is an achievement”

Shepard sighed “Yes well, we can all agree that the illusive man was a manipulative bastard.” Scratching the back of his neck Shepard turned to Tali before taking the Quarian’s hand in his own “But there is something I need to tell you,” he started before glancing at Lawson “and you Miranda” Shepard’s eyes returned to Tali “it sort of slipped out when Liara and I were speaking earlier so she kind of already knows.”

Tali’s soft white eyes met Shepard’s “What… what is it John?” she asked rubbing a finger along his wrist

Shepard looked deeply into her soft moonlight eyes “It’s possible that I’m now a biotic, that I erected a barrier to protect myself subconsciously as I tried to protect Sarah and Liara from the gunfire this evening.”

The Quarian rested her visor on her human’s chest. As he breathed in and out she could feel its rise and fall “I…”

“A biotic?” Miranda said ruining the moment between the Quarian and the Galaxy’s greatest hero “Hmm that leads me to believe at least some of the ‘xeno genetic material’ that the illusive man ordered put into you was Asari”

Liara looked toward Lawson “That’s what I thought too.” She turned her attention to Shepard “John, you were not a Biotic during the reaper war. Surely if there was ever a time to subconsciously use biotics it would have been then; why now, why this evening?”

 “The Salarian said that…” Shepard sighed “Tali, Miranda; the Salarian was the source for the idea I erected a barrier this evening. His name is Oreel and he worked for C-Sec” he elaborated

“Oreel claimed that I have been a biotic since I, in his words ‘ascended.’ I think that means the Lazarus project, but I’m not sure.” “He claims that the first shot to hit me this evening was by a dart with some sort of drug in it to awaken my latent biotic power.”

Shepard paused considering the events that had taken place two years earlier “There’s something about the last words of the illusive man that has never sat well with me, that there was some hidden meaning in them and it might have something to do with all this.”

Liara inhaled sharply and Miranda frowned; Shepard had been quiet after the Crucible had fired and hadn’t divulged the events that had taken place aboard to anyone.

“I know I’ve not spoken much about what happened in the final moments before the crucible fired.” Shepard look down at his feet as the room waited with baited breath his eyes glazed over as he considered the events aboard the crucible “The last thing he said to me before he shot himself, his last words were ‘I tried Shepard.’ I wonder if there was more to that statement than I first thought” Tali placed a comforting hand on Shepard’s arm

Liara’s brow furrowed at Shepard’s revelation “What were you and the illusive man speaking about before he made that statement? Miss Lawson here knew him better than anyone else alive.” The Asari glanced at the woman in question “well, as well as anyone could know him after Shanxi and the death of Hislop and Coré. Perhaps she might have some insight into what he said.”

Shepard was drawn from his memories with the mention of the only planet that the Turians had occupied in the first contact war “Wait, what’s this about Shanxi?”

“Oh, after the war I was doing a more thorough examination of the Shadow Broker’s files.” Liara said dismissively “The illusive man was born as Jack Harper and served under General Williams during the battle of Shanxi”

“Why am I only hearing this now?” Shepard asked

“After the war it didn’t seem important, the man was dead. After the information on that data slate came to light however,” T’soni said in her defence “I planned to go through those files in detail as a part of the report to you. But as Miss Lawson said before the attack this evening has accelerated our plans.”

“Cord-Hislop Aerospace!” Miranda blurted out

Shepard, Liara and Tali looked at her incredulously before Shepard spoke up “What does the manufacturer of the SR1 have…”

Liara clasped a hand over her mouth “Cord-Hislop Aerospace was a front for Cerberus before it was taken down, and Paul Grayson was an executive of Cord-Hislop Aerospace; it’s possible that his daughter Gillian might know something.”

Lawson nodded “Paul Grayson was until 2183 quite a senior member of Cerberus and Gillian Grayson had an astounding memory, she might know something. Does anyone know where she is?”

Tali looked met Miranda’s cool blue eyes “She is friends with Lemm’Shal vas Idenna, who I can now disclose is a spectre candidate. From my understanding both Gillian and Lemm’Shal should currently be on Rannoch; a planet we will all be on in three weeks’ time.”

“Wait, wait, wait just a minute here before we get too excited about Gillian Grayson. Cord-Hislop Aerospace, the manufacturer of the First Normandy and half the Cruisers in the Alliance fleet is a front for Cerberus? When was someone going to tell me?”

“Shepard” Miranda said calmly “When you were in your coma after the Crucible myself, Dr Gavin Archer, Jacob Taylor and Dr Bryn Cole collated information on Cerberus fronts for Admiral Hacket. Cord-Hislop Aerospace was purged in a soft coup. Known members of Cerberus still in positions of power were dealt with; between me, other defectors and the Shadow Broker we’re pretty sure we got them all. Killed in a mugging gone wrong, had a car accident you know the drill. There’s no trace of the organization left in the company”

Shepard’s brow furrowed “Well I suppose Cerberus having control of Cord-Hislop explains how they managed to build the SR2.” Then sighed “Also how the illusive man managed to find himself a fleet during the Reaper Crisis”

Liara looked at Shepard and gave a small smile “It’s not the only corporation we’ve had to fix either; Exo-Geni was heavily controlled as well.”

“Well that doesn’t surprise me,” Shepard said with a sigh “explains how Cerberus got its hands on the material for its Thorian experiments at least. Well anyway, we’ll have a chat to Miss Grayson on Rannoch in a few weeks”

 

~

 

The Parliament of the Systems Alliance was being held in Manila, what had once been the capital of the Philippines; that is before it had been federalised into the South Asian States. Until Arcturus station could be rebuilt to accommodate it, this is where the governing body of Humanity called home. Although a large city with a major space port, the reapers had left Manila relatively intact as it contained no Ship or Arms manufactories thus hadn’t been high on the target priority list.

Inside the parliament building the rising noise was beginning to drown out the party leader for Terra Firma as he tried to make himself heard above the din. “The assassination attempt of the man who was Humanities first Spectre was obviously a statement directed towards humanity as a whole. I propose we occupy the citadel as it is in orbit of our home world…” the roar of the parliament rose significantly.

“Order, order” the speaker of the house shouted out across the din of the parliament through the speaker system “Though many here may find Terra Firma’s views distasteful they currently have the floor”

The leader of Terra Firma gave a smile to the speaker who glared back. “As I was saying the citadel is currently in orbit of Earth, until we can find a way to move it we should have military jurisdiction of the station. It’s clear from events that transpired not six hours ago that Citadel Security cannot guarantee the safety of one of our most distinguished citizens.”

Samantha Traynor was a member of the Democratic Freedom Party, and was one of two representatives for the world of Horizon. Having been discharged honourably to help rebuild her home planet, she was elected to the body by write in after the population of the planet had learned she had been important to Commander Shepard’s success in the Reaper War. One of the youngest currently in Parliament, she had never spoken on the floor before but today was her big day. Because of her personal friendship with the man whom had been the target of this attempted assassination the DFP had designated her to be the one to speak on this event.

“The house recognises the member from the second constituency of the World of Horizon” The speaker offered her a soft smile

Traynor arose from her seat “Members of this esteemed body; I, as some of you know, served aboard John Shepard’s warship during the Reaper War. In that time I built a personal friendship with the man who is now celebrated as the galaxy’s greatest hero.”

Many members of the house checked her statements on personal devices. Traynor’s public military file, her posting aboard the Normandy and position as Intelligence officer were available to the parliament; as were her various commendations from Shepard.

Samantha continued “During my service to humanity during our darkest days, Shepard always favoured reconciliation. He forged a peace between the Quarian’s and Geth, a war that had been going on for three centuries. And as many members know he brought allies from all across the Galaxy to help us throw off the Reapers from Earth.” She took a deep breath “The man would not want us to use his attempted assassination as a casus belli to capture and occupy the citadel; such an action would be an anathema to all he stands for. The station that is now in orbit of earth is there due to the actions of a man with similar views to the party now advocating that we occupy it”

The leader of Terra Firma stood promptly “I reject that claim speaker, members of this house; Terra Firma denounces Cerberus and its actions in the Reaper War. Collaborating with a species that sought to exterminate humanity is the exact opposite of our platform”

“Your rejection is noted Terra Firma” the house speaker said wearily then urged Traynor to continue “Anything else to add Democratic Freedom Party?”

“The DFP has it on good authority that a member of C-Sec gave their life trying to prevent this atrocity from taking place; we would not want their death to have been in vain. And we understand that Shepard himself was unhurt from the incident.”

“The man may be unhurt but can you say the same of his sister in law?” Replied the leader of Terra Firma far to smugly

“The House does not recognise your outburst Terra Firma, please control yourself” The speaker said “We will now vote on the motion to invade the citadel as proposed by Terra Firma”

As Sam Traynor returned to her seat, the man next to her Willam Shackleton, head of the DFP and first representative of Elysium leaned towards her. “Comparing them to Cerberus was a bit much, but reminding the house what these sorts of views have got us in the past was a good move Sam. Maybe a landslide defeat will shut them up for a while?”

Traynor’s brow furrowed _Shepard was my contact for what had happened but how the hell had Terra Firma known about Sarah Williams being injured?_ “I certainly hope so Bill. We’ll see how the vote goes”

In the end only 4% of the vote went towards starting a war with the citadel council but in Samantha’s mind that was 4% too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I scrapped the entire story of William C Dietz's Mass Effect Deception, Bioware itself called this novel uncanon and said they'd rewrite it to fix all the problems (they never did though.) So in 'An Anomaly' Gillian Grayson is alive, and at this point in the story she has just turned eighteen. My reasoning for this is she is clearly stated as twelve years old in Karpyshan's novel Ascension, (set in 2183) the reaper war starts in 2186 and I set it ending in 2187. (Shepard tells Liara after the fall of Thessia that she'd been warning her people for almost four years meaning the fall of Thessia must happen in 2187) As the conversations above happen on the two year anniversary of the defeat of the Reapers, it means it must be in 2189 which would make Grayson eighteen. 
> 
> So I imagine that the Systems Alliance has some sort of version of MMP. My feelings are that Terra Firma would have lost a lot of support following the Reaper War considering how multicultural the Reinforcements that liberate earth were. Now they only constitute about 3% of the body of the Systems alliance parliament and only from party votes not electorate votes, I'd also imagine they are a vocal minority.


End file.
